Un beso y dos cafés
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Aquel beso de buenos días le ha animado mucho más que los dos cafés con leche de soja y azúcar moreno que lleva en el cuerpo."


**Disclaimer:** K project ni sus personajes siguen sin pertenecerme, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro :')

 **Advertencia:** Más cursiladas

 **K Rare Pair Week, Day 7: Free**

 **Fujieric**

~.

Fujishima le da un sorbo a su café con leche de soja y azúcar moreno. Un escaso rayo de luz se filtra a través de las rendijas de la persiana, lo suficiente como para poder dar el último repaso a sus apuntes de Nutrición Animal Veterinaria. Las hojas están desperdigadas por la pequeña mesa y algunas tienen manchas de café. Y de tinta. Y el tema uno está medio arrugado y le falta un cacho a la parte de arriba.

Cuando Tama está irritado le da por arañar todo lo que se cruza en su camino. En este caso, la víctima fue "La Alimentación Animal". Da gracias a que no destrozó nada más.

Echa un rápido vistazo al reloj de la televisión. Si no quiere perder el tren de las siete, debería salir en cinco minutos. Se termina su segundo café de golpe. Antes de entrar al examen, se comprará otro, seguramente uno instantáneo de la máquina. Fujishima apenas ha dormido y necesita todos sus sentidos concentrados en aprobar ese dichoso examen.

Aunque es una persona bastante calmada, cuando llega la época de exámenes, su vida se vuelve un caos. Hay apuntes por toda la casa, se deja un dineral en subrayadores y sus nervios están a flor de piel. Tiene un nudo constante que se le enrosca en el estómago y no le deja comer y si duerme más de tres horas seguidas, es un milagro. Siente una presión continua sobre los hombros, como una carga demasiado pesada que está deseando soltar pero no se lo permiten.

Pero hoy termina todo. Aquel es su último examen del semestre y al fin será libre.

Camina de puntillas hasta la cocina y deja la taza en el fregadero. Vuelve al salón a meter todos los apuntes en la mochila y colocarse el abrigo.

—¿Te marchas ya?

Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz adormilada de Eric. Vaya, no quería despertarle. Su apartamento tan solo tiene una habitación que utilizan como salón y dormitorio y a menudo es algo incómodo. Eric le mira con los ojos medio cerrados, a la vez que abre mucho la boca para bostezar. Durante la noche ha tirado las sábanas hacia su lado de la cama y ahora está desarropado y tiritando.

Fujishima agarra el edredón medio caído y se lo hecha por encima.

—Sí. Lo siento si te he despertado, puedes volver a dormir.

Eric emite unos ruiditos inentendibles y cierra los ojos. Fujishima sonríe, se inclina un poco y le aparta el flequillo de la frente para darle un suave beso. Lo que daría por quedarse cinco minutos más en la cama con él, la mano alrededor de su cintura mientras pasa los labios por su cuello y le susurra cosas bonitas al oído.

Pero tiene un examen que aprobar y el tren no va a esperarle.

Se levanta despacio y recoge la mochila y la chaqueta del suelo. De repente, una mano le agarra de la muñeca y no le deja marcharse. Fujishima mira hacia la cama y aprecia entre las sombras como Eric se incorpora y se estira hacia él. El pelirrojo se agacha un poco y el suave roce de los labios de Eric sobre los suyos, le regala un cosquilleo en la base del estómago.

—Mucha suerte en el examen, seguro que te sale bien –le suelta la muñeca y vuelve a acurrucarse en la cama. Y aunque el rubio ya tenga los ojos cerrados y las sábanas cubriéndole hasta la nariz, Fujishima esboza una tonta sonrisa y le da las gracias en un susurro apenas audible.

Sale de la habitación y se coloca las deportivas en la entrada. El nudo en el estómago, el cosquilleo en los dedos y los nervios a flor de piel, continúan allí, latentes, vibrantes, más firmes que nunca.

Pero aquel beso de buenos días le ha animado mucho más que los dos cafés con leche de soja y azúcar moreno que lleva en el cuerpo.

~.

 **Notas de la autora** : Para nada se nota que escribí esto cuando estaba de exámenes. Para nada. No, que va. En fin, ya terminó la Rare Pair Week :(((( que triste todo...meh, con rare pair week o sin ella yo seguiré escribiendo y petando Fanfiction de Fujieric en español porque se merecen mucho amor y a mí me hacen muy feliz :33 Aunque a veces me sienta sola e incomprendida :'') La maldición de las parejas secundarias, que le voy a hacer "T_T

Del fic creo que no hay que comentar nada así en especial...me gusta pensar en Fujishima estudiando veterinaria en la universidad y sufriendo con los exámenes y las prácticas y mientras Eric como "más te vale aprobar todo que la matrícula es cara y no tenemos dinero" o no se, algo así.

Si os ha gustado o queréis comentar cualquier cosa, podéis dejármelo en los comentarios :DD Me harían muy feliz la verdad e.e

Muchas gracias por leer :333

Pd: perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía o fallo raro, acabo de pasar más de diez horas en una convención y no soy persona :') Sed cosplayer, decían, será muy divertido, decían :')))))) A nadie le importa pero he ido de Misaki y mi compi de Saru y hemos hecho mucho Sarumi y hemos conocido a gente muy mona y meh, soy feliz :D


End file.
